


Morning

by Tart_box



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I rushed, Living Together, Mikannie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tart_box/pseuds/Tart_box
Summary: Annie and Mikasa enjoy living together because it makes everything so much better. However, some mornings can be debatable.I rushed this one, so it's not the best. Enjoy.Day 3 of Mikannie week





	Morning

The alarm went off, causing Annie to groan and smashed it with her fist, breaking it. Like always. 

"Why do you always do that?" a voice murmured. 

Annie turned and face her girlfriend, Mikasa. Annie sat up and leaned over her, putting her arm beside her, and her mouth to the other girl's ear. 

"If you want me to stop, _you_ can wake me up instead." Annie breathed into her ear, making the other girl flush before regaining her composure. Mikasa then leaned up towards Annie, their faces centimeters apart. 

"And how would you like me to wake you up?" Mikasa whispered seductively. They stared at each other for a bit, before grinning. Annie fell down on top of Mikasa, and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

"Anyway you like, and I'll love it." she said, while nuzzling her head into the other girl's chest. Mikasa wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders, and smiled.  

"If you say so." Then Mikasa got up, causing Annie to whine. "I'll be right back." she said softly, before getting out of bed into the cold air. She shuddered slightly and left their bedroom. 

Annie groaned and turned over, trying to fall back asleep. Just as she was slipping into unconsciousness, she heard the door open. She ignored it and waited for the warmth beside her to return. Instead, she jolted awake, cursing as she felt pieces of cold ice slide into her clothes. 

"What the _fuck_! S-s _hit_!" 

Annie sat up, lifting her shirt attempting to remove the ice from her clothes. She heard chuckling behind her and she turned, glaring at the culprit of her abrupt awakening. She was holding a bucket filled with ice, and she noticed there was still more in the bucket. Mikasa edged closer to her, and Annie tried to slide back, but hit the head board. 

"Mikasa! Wha-" she jumped as more ice slid down her back. "What the f-fuck are y-you doing!" 

Mikasa was laughing now, tears coming out of her eyes. "You said I could wake you however I wanted and you would _love_ it." she gasped in between breaths. Annie glared at her, shivering from the cold. When Mikasa recovered, she noticed Annie shivering, and put the blanket over her. But as she leaned over, Annie grabbed the bucket and dumped the ice in Mikasa's shirt, causing the girl to shriek and jump. 

"S-shit!" Mikasa cursed, shivering at the sudden coldness that invaded her back. She turned and glared at the blonde, who in turn had a smug look on her face. 

 _This means war_. 

The rest of their morning was very brutal.

 


End file.
